Sexy
by ProxiDeLaRue
Summary: X descubre que Y está trabajando con el club de teatro. Esto está bien, lo único que quiere entender es el por qué de sus nuevos sentimientos al ver a su mejor amiga bailar y cantar con Sexy de Mean Girls. Laverre con un poco de Oldrival y Haughty. AU.


**N/A: Este fic fue creado por un reto de escribir ships con canciones aleatorias elegidas de mi playlist. En este caso tocó Laverreshipping con la canción sexy de el musical Mean Girls! Esto va a ser un poco random y largo, avisados estáis jajajaj**

**Si quieren entender mejor la historia, deberían ver la coreografía de la canción. Está publica en youtube subida por la misma cuenta del musical de Mean Girls xD**

**El fic tiene tintes Oldrival y Haughty because I have no self control. *se encoje de hombros***

**AU donde son estudiantes pero existen los pokemon, Holanda, Rosa Parks, Eleanor Roosevelt y Abraham Lincoln.**

* * *

—Blue-senpai —La nombrada miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la pequeña figura de X, un estudiante unos años menor que ella. El chico tenía la misma mirada cansada de siempre, pero se sorprendió cuando este preguntó—, ¿necesita… necesita ayuda con eso?

Ella sonrió, pensando en que Green estaba siendo una buena influencia para su depresivo kouhai. Normalmente lo veía apagado e inexpresivo, pero desde que se había unido al club de batallas pokemon se le había visto más abierto a situaciones sociales. Jamás lo había visto hablar con una chica que no fuera Shauna o Y, y que se atreviera a hablar con ella, una total desconocida, la hacía sentirse un poco orgullosa por el progreso.

Bueno, no era una total desconocida. Admitía ir a visitar el club de batallas varias veces. Muchas veces. A la semana. A veces al día. Pero jamás había intercambiado palabras con él, solo se la pasaba allí para ver a Green y brindarle motivación con su presencia.

—Eh, Blue-senpai, me pone nervioso si sonríe de esa forma —habló nuevamente X, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La muchacha mayor sacudió su cabeza y plasmó una simpática sonrisa en su rostro, intentando ser amigable.

—¡Perdona! Estaba pensando en que has cambiado bastante desde la primera vez que te vi en el club de batallas pokemon. Cuando entraste, lo primero que hiciste fue irte a sentar en una esquina y quedarte ahí toda la tarde. No fue hasta que tu amiga rubia vino a gritarte que te pusiste a trabajar con los demás. Fue gracioso.

El pelinegro bajó la mirada y se rascó la cabeza, escondiendo su sonrojo. Mas los ojos de Blue, expertos en este tipo de temas, no lo pasaron desapercibido.

—Ella fue quien me obligó a entrar en el club. Y siempre trata de incitarme a entrar en actividades.

Mientras X hablaba Blue comenzó a caminar, todavía mirándolo para darle a entender que siguieran la conversación. Se alegró al ver que este le siguió el paso. La ojiazul asintió, comprensiva.

—Parece que se preocupa mucho ti. Siempre viene a buscarte al terminar las actividades de los clubs —dijo ella, finalizando con una risita. X solo la miró de reojo, sin captar del todo. Blue sonrío ladina—. ¿Van juntos a casa?

X asintió, y Blue sintió su interior explotar con emoción. Amaba saber la vida de las personas. Green no la llamaba molesta por nada.

Se limitó a soltar otra risita y agarrar mejor el montón de ropa que llevaba en los brazos. Sus antebrazos tenían ganchos de ropa colgando, y con sus manos cargaba más vestidos y trajes que no había encontrado ganchos para ponerles. X suspiró y miró al techo, para luego dirigirse hacia Blue nuevamente.

—De nuevo, Blue-senpai, ¿necesita ayuda para cargar todo eso? —repitió apuntando con su índice. La mayor le dirigió una gran sonrisa en forma de "v" y asintió.

X apenas abrió los brazos Blue le lanzó todos los vestidos que llevaba en las manos. Con una mano agarró los ganchos que colgaban en su antebrazo y los sostuvo con una sola. Suspiró sonoramente y se pasó una mano por la frente de forma dramática.

—Uff, pesaba lo suyo, ¿eh? ¡Muchas gracias X, eres muy amable! —dijo Blue mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza al chico menor. Ella continuó su caminar, mas X se quedó quieto en su lugar por unos instantes.

_Las cosas que hago por escuchar a Y._

* * *

El camino duró unos cuantos minutos. No habían vuelto a conversar, mas Blue se había encargado de mantener el paseo animado al estar tarareando una canción. X no la conocía, pero al pasar el rato comenzó a hacérsele pegadiza, y con sus manos enterradas entre las pomposas y raras prendas comenzaba a seguirle el ritmo al dar pequeñas palmas o mover los dedos. Se preguntaba qué tan viejas serían aquellas ropas, si hasta se había puesto a jugar con unos hilos sueltos.

—Zwart, Geel, Rood make my Driekleur. Tulips will also highlight! He-ta-li-a! —cantó Blue, pero luego hizo un puchero, frunciendo las cejas—. Cantar en neerlandés es complicado…

—Hmm… —dijo X, todavía jugando con los hilos—. Blue-senpai, creo que debí haber preguntado antes, ¿pero a dónde vamos, exactamente?

—Para el club de teatro, obviamente. No puedo cargar con todos estos disfraces hacia mi club.

X ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido.

—¿Habla del club de cartas?

—¡Ese mismo! Nos la pasamos haciendo apuestas, ya sabes. Estos disfraces no serán necesarios a menos que Gold entre de nuevo.

X ni siquiera quiso preguntar el porqué de la relación entre Gold, las apuestas y disfraces malgastados.

—Si usted es del club de cartas, ¿entonces qué hace trabajando para el club de drama?

—Oh, eso. Ruby y White me rogaron que entrara —dijo orgullosa, sacudiéndose el cabello—. Van a hacer una obra de Mean Girls, y me dijeron que soy perfecta para el papel de Regina George. ¡Ni yo me lo creo! Tengo el papel principal, prácticamente.

El más joven se puso a meditar, le sonaba mucho ese nombre. Luego de escarbar entre sus recuerdos, le preguntó a su senpai.

—¿No es esa película con la chica de África que se llama Candy o algo así?

—Es "Cady", no "Candy". Y sí, esa —Blue entonces juntó las manos con emoción—. ¡De paso será un musical! El club de drama se populizará muchísimo. Todo el colegio está invitado, y los de primer año tienen descuento para las entradas. Todos van a venir —dijo dándole unos codazos a X—. Deberías traer a Y contigo, ¡será divertido! Además, te puedo dar un MAYOR descuento por ser parte del club de Green. Solo dile que te lo di, ¿sí? —finalizó guiñando un ojo.

X se puso a sudar y miró para otro lado, lejos de su intensa superior.

—Le interesa mucho Green-senpai, ¿no es así?

La pregunta pareció tomar desprevenida a Blue, quien enrojeció un poco y se puso a reír con algo de incomodidad. Sin embargo, al poco rato recuperó su natural confianza.

—Pues… sí. Él nunca viene a verme al club de cartas; la única razón por la que comemos juntoses porque Red está con nosotros; caminamos juntos a casa, pero separamos caminos muy rápido; incluso compartimos clase, ¡pero el muy listo puso a Yellow en el asiento que hay entre nosotros! Siento que no está interesado en mí para nada —contó ella con pesar, y X se sintió incómodo, no debería estar escuchando los problemas sentimentales de su senpai. No sabía cómo responder o qué hacer. Seguro Y sabría, ella es mejor en estas cosas que él. De cierta forma agradeció cargar con las prendas, así deteniendolo de tocar el brazo de Blue en un vergonzoso intento de consolarla. Aún así, no esperó ver a Blue animarse otra vez y de forma tan rápida. Ella hizo su de su mano un puño y lo alzó al aire—. ¡Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que la única manera que tengo para llamar su atención es utilizando mis atributos femeninos!

X sintió todo su cuerpo congelarse. Su expresión se oscureció y miró fijamente hacia su senpai, en shock.

—¿Sus qué?

—Mis encantos femeninos, X. Eres un chico también, ¡ya deberías entenderlo! —Blue le dio unos golpes en la frente con el dedo—. Ya tengo todo planeado. En la obra hay una fiesta de Halloween, ¿y sabes lo que eso significa?

El joven se quedó callado, parpadeando varias veces.

—… No.

La mayor bufó y se puso la mano en el puente de la nariz.

—¡Disfraces, X! Esto que estamos llevando son los disfraces que usaremos para la escena de la fiesta —dijo levantando el montón de ganchos con ropa. X abrió la boca, dejando salir un ohhhh, ahora entendía todo. Blue comenzó a rebuscar entre los disfraces de los ganchos—. Pero no es todo. Un disfraz cualquiera no llama a un chico; ¡tiene que ser un disfraz sexy!

El pelinegro detuvo su caminar y siente que casi le da un infarto. Gira su cabeza con rapidez para encarar a su senpai, y justo en ese momento ella elije un disfraz de entre los ganchos y lo saca para que lo vea.

—Sexy como este, ¿lo ves?

X siente que tiene un tic en ambas cejas.

—Es… un… un disfraz de Lopunny…

—Un _sexy_ disfraz de Lopunny. De eso va toda la fiesta —dijo mientras rebuscaba más entre los ganchos, siguiendo en su caminar. X no tuvo más opción que seguirle—. La que hace a Gretchen tiene que usar este, el de Liepard. Las orejas son lindas, pero el traje de cuero es el que lo hace llamativo.

Los ojos de X no pudieron huir del susodicho llamativo traje. Era pequeño, probablemente muy apretado, y de color morado oscuro. Sintió calor acumularse en sus mejillas. De verdad no quería estar viendo esto.

—Y este de Dedenne es el que utiliza Karen. Es muy adorable. De paso es naranja, queda con la ocasión —contaba Blue mientras acercaba el traje hacia su kouhai. X deseaba poder utilizar al menos una de sus manos para limpiar su frente, en la cual se acumulaba su sudor a causa de los nervios.

Con todas sus fuerzas intentó soportar la tentación, pero terminó dirigiendo sus ojos hacia aquel disfraz de Dedenne. Era… corto. Muy corto. De paso casi toda la tela era transparente. Se preguntó cuál chica estaría dispuesta a ponérselo en un acto tan impprtante y lleno de personas. Especialmente lleno de tantas personas. Con solo pensarlo le dieron retortijones en el estómago. Sin duda no estaba hecho para la actuación.

—¿Cuál te gusta más? —preguntó Blue, claramente muy absorta en su mundo como para notar el bochorno de X. Este tragó saliva y se puso a pensar en que sin duda debería pensar más en a quién debería mostrarle su caridad la próxima vez—. Tú y Green son parecidos, seguramente comparten gustos y todo. Así que, ¿cuál crees que es mejor? ¿El de Lopunny, cierto? Espero sea el de Lopunny, no puedo cambiar de roles con nadie a estas alturas de la producción…

El chico se rascó la mejilla con el hombro, intentando disimular su vergüenza e incomodidad. Blue le seguiría insistiendo hasta que obtuviese una respuesta, y no podía lanzarle los trajes a la cara y huir como habría hecho en otras situaciones. Yvonne no se sentiría orgullosa de él, y tal y como su senpai había dicho, había avanzado mucho con sus habilidades sociales.

Tenía que aprender a tragarse sus sentimientos y enfrentar situaciones difíciles, tales como esta. Tales como decidir cuál traje era el más sexy. Debía tener cabeza fría y ser igual de seguro que Green-senpai.

X cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar, ¿qué haría Green-senpai en esta situación?

Las palabras resonaron claras en su mente, como si su senpai las dijera todos los días en su voz autoritaria:_deja de molestar, Chica Ruidosa_.

¡No podía hacer eso! ¡de ninguna manera! Solo Green llamaba a Blue de esa manera- mejor dicho, solo Green podía hablarle a Blue de esa manera.

Estaba perdido, solo podía enfrentar a su senpai de frente. Así que reuniendo coraje, pudo responder sin titubear.

—Ninguno.

La respuesta dejó claramente alterada a Blue. Esperaba todo menos eso.

—¿Ninguno? Pero…

—Creo que… —pausó, buscando las palabras correctas—, creo que lo importante es la chica que lo utilice. Si es linda, entonces el traje no importa demasiado.

Blue enmudeció, mirando fijamente a su kouhai. X, por primera vez, no se sintió incómodo al sostenerle la mirada a sus superior- al menos no mucho. Se alivió al verla sonreír sin su típica travesura; era una sonrisa real. Ella le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza otra vez, pero esta ocasión con más suavidad.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Suena algo que diría Green, aunque dicho con más tacto —dijo ella mientras apoyaba su brazo sobre la cabeza de X, este se revuelve pensando en si alejarse o quedarse quieto. Al final se deja hacer, y Blue ríe—. Aunque ya sé que soy guapa, así que lo que quisiera es saber cuál es los trajes me hace más linda. Pero gracias por responder.

Luego de eso se separó de él y comenzó a caminar otra vez, y X sintió que finalmente podía respirar. Un peso de sus hombros se había ido. Controlar su ansiedad social era difícil, pero lo había logrado esta vez. Se sintió un poco impaciente, quería ver a Y y contarle lo que había logrado.

No es que buscara su aprobación, claro que no (bueno, sí un poco). Pero si le mostraba que estaba mejorando, lo empezaría a dejar en paz, en vez de cargarlo de arriba para abajo para hacer cosas.

Y no es que no le gustara eso, pero…

Entonces X se quedó pensando sobre Y, caminando detrás de su senpai, desconectándose del mundo. Blue le miró de reojo, y luego volvió a su vista hacia los trajes.

—Creo que le gustó más el de Dedenne. Fue el que más se quedó mirando…

* * *

Finalmente llegan hacia la entrada del teatro, y desde los pasillos de puede escuchar las fuertes trompetas de la música que suena dentro. Blue pinta una gran sonrisa en su rostro y comienza a golpear el suelo con su zapato al ritmo de la canción.

Justo cuando abre la puerta, X queda paralizado en su lugar al escuchar una voz femenina hablar desde el escenario.

—I can be a sexy doctor —dice aquella voz—, and cure some sexy cancer!

La música se detiene. X entra al salón del teatro y su mandíbula no puede evitar caer. Blue lo sigue desde atrás y entonces la escucha resollar con fuerza.

Ambos ven a Y y a Platinum en el escenario, vestidas con camisas ligeras y pantalones largos, típicos uniformes de los ensayos. Y tiene en su mano un vaso con una bebida que desconoce, y a su lado está Platinum con otro. Su amiga rubia está viendo hacia los espectadores (quienes son White y Ruby, los integrantes principales del club de teatro, y Pearl, un amigo cercano de Platinum que probablemente fue arrastrado aquí a la fuerza) con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero luego su sonrisa parece temblar y mira de reojo a Berlitz.

—That's not right, is it?

Platinum cierra los ojos y le da unas palmaditas a Y en el hombro, y con voz considerada le responde.

—No.

Y vuelve a sonreír.

—I can sexy cure some cancer!

Platinum abre los ojos y vuelve a hablar, esta vez alterada.

—NO!

Y entonces se voltea que verla y le pregunta con una expresión confusa.

—I can cure sex cancer?

Platinum la mira, arqueado una ceja.

—Sex cancer doesn't exist.

Entonces Y agranda su sonrisa y voltea hacia los espectadores.

—I did it!

Entonces Y se toma todo el líquido de su vaso en un solo trago y se lo da a Platinum, quien se va corriendo del escenario. La rubia se pone en posición para bailar, pero justo en ese momento en que la música cambia la pelinegra se resbala, cayendo del escenario.

Todos se detienen en ese instante y los pocos que hay en los asientos se levantan- pero nadie logra ganarle a Pearl, quien es quien se para primero y corre hacia la tarima.

—¡Missy! —grita el rubio mientras la y ayuda a levantarse—. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le duele algo?

La pelinegra se levanta con ayuda de Pearl, pero mueve sus manos y niega lentamente con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, gracias…

Pearl se ve visiblemente aliviado, pero pega un salto cuando escucha el grito de Ruby desde los asientos. Tenía los lentes puestos y un megáfono en la mano, su expresión firme.

—¡Pearl, no te metas otra vez en el acto! —Luego de dirige a su compañera—. Platinum, esta es la tercera vez que te caes. Si te caes está bien... realmente no, no lo está, pero si ocurre, no le prestes atención y sigue como si nada, ¡tal y como te enseñamos!

La nombrada solo dio una pequeña reverencia y asintió con la cabeza, pero Pearl rechinaba los dientes y cerraba los puños.

—¿No podrían directamente quitar el cable de aquí? Si Missy sigue cayendo no es su culpa, es por esta cosa —dice mientras mueve el cable con su pie. White se levanta y mueve los brazos, alarmada.

—¡Ten cuidado con eso! Es parte del sistema de electricidad de la pantalla de atrás; si lo llegas a jalar, todo se apagará y tendré que llamar a Shield y Hitomi otra vez para que lo reparen. ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡estamos abusando de su amabilidad!

Pearl solo gira los ojos y Platinum le da un leve golpe en el brazo. Él suelta un sonoro suspiro y comienza a dirigirse hacia su asiento.

—Yo creo que disfrutan bastante arreglar la pantalla, a decir verdad —comenta Y mientras se desata la cola de caballo, y X abre más los ojos, sin poder parar de observarla—. Les gusta arreglar cosas mecánica en general. Les estamos haciendo hasta un favor.

Ruby se cruza de brazos.

—Tienes que recordar que a Hitomi le encanta experimentar con cualquier cachivache que caiga en sus manos. Ya sabes como sus invenciones siempre terminan explotando. No podemos jugar con nuestra suerte de esa manera tampoco, ¿sabes?

White asiente, dándole la razón.

—Además, la pantalla la pagamos gracias a las donaciones de la escuela —Sus ojos van hacia Platinum, quien la mira fijamente. La de cabello castaño se rasca la parte trasera de la cabeza—, y las generosas donaciones de Platinum y su familia.

La chica sonríe y junta sus manos.

—No es nada, solo quiero que esta obra salga perfectamente. ¡Es mi primera vez actuando!

Se escucha el ruido de algo caerse y nuevamente el resuello de Blue. X la mira y se apura en recoger la ropa que se le cayó al suelo.

—PLATINUM… —dice Blue con una voz grave y amanezante. La susodicha se ve sorprendida, y comienza a sudar y jugar con sus anillos.

—Oh, hola, Blue-sen…

—NADA DE BLUE-SENPAI NI TRES CUARTOS. ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ? ¡DEJÉ EL CLUB DE CARTAS A TU CARGO MIENTRAS YO ME PRESENTABA PARA EL CLUB DE TEATRO!

—¡Es que me llamaron para que tomara el papel de Gretchen!

—PARA EL PAPEL DE… —Blue hace una pausa mientras su cuello gira lentamente hacia Ruby y White, quienes están sentados en silencio, mirando fijamente al suelo, evitando encarar a la chica mayor. Ella alza las manos al cielo y pregunta, escalando en desesperación—. ¿Por qué Platinum tiene a Gretchen? ¿¿¿QUÉ PASÓ CON SABRINA???

Ruby y White se miran entre sí. El de ojos rojos traga saliva y se acomoda los lentes, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Se fue.

El cabello de Blue se eriza como si fuera un gato enfurecido.

—NO ME DIGAS.

White comienza a temblar y tapa su cara con sus manos.

—E-El profesor Blaine se la llevó. Dijo que se dio cuenta que había utilizado su Alakazam para hacer t-trampas en su examen. No creo que vuelva…

Blue volteó para ver a Y, luego hacia White, y nuevamente hacia Y. Volviendo su cabeza hacia la de ojos azules, dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Ella no es Misty.

Ruby vuelve a acomodarse los lentes.

—No lo es.

X tuvo que ponerse frente a Blue para evitar que saltara sobre los asientos de Ruby y White, quienes pegaron un salto y se abrazaron. Ruby empezó a gritar en su voz chillona, pegándose a White.

—¡Volvió a su club de natación! ¡Olvidó decirnos que tenía un torneo esta semana, no va a seguir en la obra!

Blue dejó de forcejear por unos instantes, dándole algo de alivio a X. Este miró de nuevo al escenario y vio a su amiga, Y, observándolo. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco y lo saludó, un poco nerviosa. X se le quedó viendo, y con voz queda le dijo:

—No sabía que te gustaba el teatro.

—A mí tampoco —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Estaba en mi club de aviadores cuando me ficharon. Querían una rubia para el papel de Karen; al principio me pareció ofensivo, pero ha terminado siendo el papel más divertido de todos. ¡Me gusta estar aquí!

Platinum la mira y sonríe con inocencia, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—A mí igual.

En ese momento Blue vuelve a lanzar vozarrones y se dirige hacia Platinum.

—¡PUDISTE HABERME DICHO QUE VENDRÍAS! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR EL CLUB SIN SUPERVISIÓN?

La Berlitz le sonríe y abanica su mano de arriba abajo, en un gesto de que no hay que preocuparse.

—No dejé al club solo. ¡Sun se ofreció a estar a cargo mientras yo me iba!

La cara de Blue palidece, y todos los presentes se sorprenden también. Pearl se palmea la cara y Platinum parece confundida.

—Dejaste al club de cartas… donde hacemos apuestas todos los días … a cargo… a cargo de… —Blue tartamudea unas veces antes poder pronunciar su nombre—, **_Sun_**.

—Así es —responde Platinum con simpleza. Todos se dan una palmada en la cara, ocasionando un aplauso general que confundió más a la heredera.

El alma de Blue se le estaba saliendo por la boca. Sus piernas temblaban mientras intentaba caminar hacia la salida del club. No paraba de murmurar frase sueltas.

—Ese idiota… a cargo de mi club… mi dinero… el dinero del club… mi cofre cartas de pokemon… —Entonces algo pareció hacer clic dentro de Blue, dado que respingó y se llevó las manos a la cara, gritando en terror—. ¡MIS CARTAS DE ÚLTIMA EDICIÓN!

Y entonces salió corriendo con la velocidad de un Ninjask.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero Platinum lo rompió llevándose la mano a la boca y hablando con preocupación.

—Olvidé decirle que también dejé entrar a Gold.

Pearl se rascó la mejilla y le cuestionó, sintiendo como se le formaba una jaqueca.

—¿Gold?

—Gold es un ex-miembro del club, vetado por apostar cartas de Pokémon ilegalmente. Y ese no es el problema per se, sino que fueron las de _Blue._

* * *

X se dirigió a la pila de trajes sexis que Blue había dejado tirados. Quiso mover su mano derecha para comenzar a recogerlos, pero notó que había algo que la mantenía quieta- atada. Intentó mover sus dedos, pero se le hacía costoso. Con su otra mano intentó tocar sus dedos, y como pudo logró sentir la textura de la tela de la cinta. X tiró su cabeza para atrás y suspiró.

Tenía los dedos atados.

Ruby y White se acercaron y comenzaron a recoger los disfraces; el primero llevó su megáfono hacia sus labios y anunció.

—Ya llegaron los disfraces. ¡Vamos a hacer un último ensayo con ellos!

Todos en el club gritaron_ ¡sí! _Y los actores del escenario se dirigieron tras bambalinas. Yvonne bajó de la tarima, y mirando a X forzando y moviendo sus brazos se acercó a él.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Mis dedos quedaron atados a alguno de estos disfraces.

La respuesta hizo a Y bufar, quien escondió su risa detrás de la palma de su mano. X frunció el ceño.

—No es gracioso.

—Lo es —respondió ella mientras comenzaba a quitarle todos los disfraces de encima. X lo agradeció internamente—. ¿Cómo hiciste para que tus dedos se ataran?

—Me aburría en el camino hacia acá. Blue-senpai no paraba de hablar… —Luego hizo una pausa y curvo las cejas—. Y cuando paró de hablar, empezó a cantar una canción en holandés. Entiéndeme, Y, estaba desesperado.

Ella solo ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Si estabas tan desesperado, ¿cómo es que terminaste con ella en primer lugar? Odias hablar con extraños, te conozco —Su comentario hizo a X comenzar a sudar, nervioso. Este quiso rascarse la cabeza, pero las manos atadas se lo impidieron. Esto lo puso peor.

—Es que la vi cargando todos estos disfraces ella sola… y… —Tragó saliva, queriendo ignorar la mirada grisácea puesta en él—, me ofrecí a ayudar.

Los ojos de X se posaron por unos segundos en Y, para rápidamente devolverse a admirar una pared. Por lo poco que vio, su amiga estaba impresionada.

—¿Te ofreciste? —Sudó más al sentir la sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Por ti mismo? ¿Sin que nadie te dijera?

X giró los ojos y asintió. Su amiga chilló de felicidad y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—¡Así se hace! Cada día mejoras más, me contenta bastante —dijo ella mientras le regalaba una de sus brillantes sonrisas. X era probablemente el único que podía decir que las conocía todas, y podía decir que esta era más brillante que de costumbre. No pudo evitar mover la comisura de sus labios hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pensé que te haría feliz —soltó sin pensar; ella paró de remover la ropa y le miró a los ojos, sorprendida. X sintió calor en su cara, y movió sus dedos con nerviosismo.

Quería mover su rostro, dejar de mirarla, huir de aquellos ojos; de verdad quería. Pero al mismo tiempo deseaba mostrarse orgulloso frente a ella, mostrarle que era cierto, que estaba mejorando. Con todas sus fuerzas juntas, le mantuvo la mirada a su amiga.

Yvonne se vio ligeramente afectada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, y pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Volvió a alumbrarle con una sonrisa.

—Gracias… Aunque deberías hacer cosas buenas no solo porque me harán feliz, ¿sabes? —comentó ella mientras volvía a quitar los disfraces—. Pero lo aprecio mucho, que yo te motive así y…

Al remover la última prenda, Y se detuvo. Jabía encontrado el traje que había atrapado los dedos de X. Ella entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo, para encontrarse sus dedos atados en las cintas de un-

—Un corset —dijo Y entre risas, admirando la cara roja de X. Este no podía quitar la mirada de la prenda, procesando la situación. Era de color amarillo claro y sin muchos detalles.

Sin embargo, no pudo analizar mucho ya que escuchó la voz de White desde atrás. La chica estaba montada en el escenario arreglando el disfraz de una de las bailarinas.

—¡Ese es parte del traje de Y! —dijo White. Cuando terminó con la bailarina, se acercó hacia sus dos kouhais—. Ponte eso primero y encima el traje de Dedenne. La tela es algo transparente, así que necesitarás el corset para cubrirte. No quieres que se te vea todo, ¿no?

El comentario de White hizo que Yvonne riera con nerviosismo y la cara de X explotara en calor. Movió la cabeza varias veces, intentando despejarse de cualquier tipo de imagen mental.

La mayor puso las manos en sus caderas y se inclinó sobre Y, quien pareció intimidada.

—Ruby va a comenzar el ensayo en poco tiempo. Eres la principal de este acto, ¡tienes que irte a vestir ya!

La rubia se puso erguida y asintió varias veces.

—¡Sí! —Luego miró los dedos enredados de X y puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero primero debo arreglar esto.

Se puso a intentar desatar las cintas bajo los ojos expectantes de White. X estaba muy incómodo, su momento con Y se había acabado, y ahora estaba siendo el centro de atención de todos los que pasaban cerca. Su amiga parecía bajo presión, ya que cada vez trataba sus dedos con menos delicadeza.

—Suficiente, yo me encargo —dijo una voz detrás de Yvonne. Voltearon a ver y se encontraron con Ruby, quien se puso en medio de ambos chicos y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una tijera. El de ojos rojos se dirigió hacia X y le habló con seriedad, mostrándole sus tijeras, cuyo metal relució con un brillo—. No te muevas mucho, las afilé hoy.

Luego de pasar el terror de su vida bajo las tijeras de Ruby, White se llevó a Y hacia los bastidores para cambiarse de traje. Ruby guardó sus tijeras y antes de irse le dijo.

—Siéntate allá con Pearl. No te muevas de ahí, no toques nada ni distraigas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? —Le ordenó apuntándole con el dedo índice. X se limitó a sentir una sola vez, y viendo que Ruby se daba la vuelta, comenzó a sobarse los dedos adoloridos por el apretón de la cinta.

Caminó hacia los asientos y se sentó al lado de Pearl. Estaba echado en su lugar con las piernas desplegadas y utilizando sus dedos para masajear su sien. X se le quedó mirando por unos segundos.

—¿Dolor de cabeza? —El rubio detuvo su masaje para abrir un ojo y así mirarlo.

—Algo así. Simplemente quiero que esta práctica termine para irme con Missy —respondió para luego cubrirse la cara con el antebrazo. X emitió un hmm, comprensivo.

—Yo también espero que acabe para irme con Y.

—¿La Karen? —X asintió. Pearl se puso derecho en la silla—. Hemos estado practicando su escena todo el día, ¿sabes de qué trata?

—Blue-senpai me dijo que era la escena de una fiesta, y por eso los… trajes.

Pearl levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué tienen los trajes?— El rubio vio como un aura oscura aparecía sobre X.

—Son disfraces de Halloween… —Luego miró a Pearl—, _sexis_ disfraces de Halloween.

El otro joven casi salta de su asiento y exclama un fuerte _¿¡qué!? _haciendo X se tape los oídos.

—¿Sexis? ¿Son... son muy reveladores? —preguntaba mientras temblaba mirando al escenario. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, incrédulo—. ¿Missy sabe sobre esto?

X le miró confundido.

—¿No es parte del cast protagonista? ¿no debería saber? —Su comentario hizo que Pearl apoyara sus brazos sobre sus piernas y se cubriera la cara con las manos.

—No entiendes —dijo él—. Missy es lista, pero bastante despistada para muchas cosas. No tengo idea de cómo podría reaccionar ante la idea de llevar algo así —Pearl levantó la vista, y cambiando su expresión a una más reflexiva, cambió de posición para apoyar su cara sobre la palma de su mano—. Aunque supongo que como tiene sentido con la canción, Missy lo consideraría mejor…

—¿De qué trata la canción? —X preguntó inclinándose hacia Pearl. Blue le había contado que la obra sería un musical, pero no tenía mucha idea de la historia o de qué trataba. Fue hace años desde la última vez que vio Mean Girls.

Pearl lo miró con ojos en blanco.

—¿No escuchaste cuando entraste? —cuestionó. X se encogió de hombros, y el otro bufó cansado—. Cuando Y y Missy hablaron en el escenario sobre curar un sexy cáncer, o curar seximente el cáncer, o curar el cáncer de sexo.

Como si fuera cámara lenta, X abrió los ojos como platos.

—Curar sexy _qué._

En ese momento escucharon unos aplausos, y la voz de Ruby sonó por el megáfono:

—¡Todos están listos! —Volteó hacia la parte superior de la zona de los espectadores—. ¡Apaguen luces!

Ruby entonces corrió y de un salto bajó del escenario. Se dirigió hacia los asientos de adelante y se posicionó al lado de X; a los pocos segundos llegó White, quien se sentó al lado del de cabello negro. Ruby levantó su mano e hizo una seña. Una melodía de violines y un piano empezó a sonar.

El reflector se trasladó hacia el medio del escenario, y del lado izquierdo de este, entre la oscuridad, caminó una figura que terminó por ponerse bajo las luces. X casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando ve a Yvonne parada allí, con su traje corto y casi transparente de tonos amarillos. Ella sonríe y saluda al público.

—Hi —comienza ella para entonces comenzar a cantar, levantando los brazos—. If I could change the world, I'd make it Halloween —Entonces desde el fondo del escenario se enciende la pantalla gigante y muestra la imagen de unos esqueletos bailando—, every single day… And also have world peace —La rubia se calla y se queda mirando al público, como pensando—. Maybe world peace should be first… —Yvonne susurra para sí misma—. It's world peace and then Halloween… Wait, let me start over.

Y la chica se va del escenario, volviendo por donde vino.

X está muy confundido. Voltea hacia Ruby y lo encuentra murmurando cosas con White. Entonces se vuelve hacia Pearl, quien está de brazos cruzados y con una expresión cansada que dice "he visto esta misma escena quince veces hoy". El rubio se da cuenta de la mirada de X, y le apunta con el dedo para que vuelva a mirar al escenario.

La música del violín y el piano vuelven a aparecer, y el reflector se posiciona otra vez en su lugar. Y vuelve a caminar y se para debajo de él. Brevemente mueve la mano en forma de saludo a alguien del público. X se voltea a ver los demás asientos, mas no ve a nadie además de ellos cuatro. Pearl le da un golpe en la cabeza.

—Es parte de la actuación —Le susurra-regaña con fuerza. X quiere ser tragado por la tierra al escuchar la leve risa de White detrás de él.

Yvonne vuelve a cantar, levantando sus brazos:

—If I could change the world, I'd make us have world peace —La pantalla de atrás de prendió y mostró las figuras de personas tomándose de las manos—, and also Halloween —Algunas figuras cambiaron a tomar la forma de unos esqueletos—. On Halloween you can pretend to be someone else. It's like the internet, only in person and with CANDY! —Hizo un ademán con los brazos y la pantalla mostró caramelos lloviendo sobre las personas y esqueletos.

De repente la pantalla cambió a un diseño oscuro con detalles de neón de varios colores: verde, morado, azul, rojo. La música cambió a una más electrónica y Yvonne empezó a mover la cabeza con el ritmo y a dar vueltas.

—When you are the hot one, it's a full-time gig, looking like what people want to see —cantó moviendo los brazos. Desde los lados aparecieron unos chicos y corearon "woah-woah!"—. Once a year I'm not. I dress up and dream big! Disguised as someone else who is not me that is still HOT!

Las demás luces se prendieron, iluminando el resto del escenario. Yvonne agarró aire y el coro la acompañó:

—I CAN BE who I wanna be, and sexy! —Las bailarinas empezaron a juntarse en el fondo—. I CAN BE who I wanna be, and hot —Junto a las demás actrices de fondo, comenzó a bailar una coreografía—. Don't like who you are? Then hit that custume shop. Rock a new and different sexy look! —El coro cantó otro "woah-woah!"—. Why be so downhearted? Blast dome trashy pop, and drop it to this hot and sexy hook!

_I CAN BE!_

_Who I wanna be, and sexy!_

_I CAN BE!_

_Who I wanna be, and hot!_

Todo el coro comenzó a cantar junto a Y:

_Be somebody new,_

_Do a total transformation!_

—Animal or mineral too, OR EVEN VEGETATION! —cantó Y mientras unas chicas vestidas de pokemon animal, mineral y vegetal pasaron frente a ella. Entonces apuntó a una de las chicas—. I give you sexy corn.

_I can be who I want to be,_

_And seeeexy!_

—A sexy quint from sexy Jaws, catching sexy Sharks! —cantó haciendo el ademán de unas mandíbulas, una bailarina vestida de sexy sharpedo pasando al frente. Las del coro le siguieron "uh-hu!"—. Sexy Eleanor Roosevelt, or sexy Rosa Parks! —Cada vez que decía un nombre, una bailarina disfrazada tomaba el protagonismo por un segundo. X podía jurar que hasta vio una chica disfrazada de sexy Abraham Lincoln…—. I can be a sexy pirate or a sexy ballet dancer —Yvonne movió sus caderas y dio una pirueta. En ese momento Platinum, vestida de sexy liepard, se acercó a la rubia y le dio un vaso con una bebida—, I can be a sexy doctor, and cure some sexy cancer!

Al decir eso las bailarinas del fondo se detuvieron y la miraron incrédulas, incluyendo a Platinum. Y se quedó mirando quieta al público, y ladeó un poco su cabeza en dirección a Platinum.

—That's not right, is it? —Platinum le sonrió y esta vez curvó ambas cejas, mostrando una expresión condescendiente.

—No.

—I can sexy cure some cancer?

—NO.

—I can cure sex cancer?

—Sex cancer doesn't exist —Yvonne sonríe y mira al público.

—I did it! —Toma su bebida de un trago y se la entrega a Platinum, quien se va corriendo hacia la izquierda del escenario. Antes de salir del todo da un pequeño salto, evitando esta vez el cable de la pantalla. X escucha la leve risa de Pearl ante esto.

Las bailarinas aplauden y vociferan, e Yvonne se pone a bailar junto a ellas.

_Happy Halloween!_

_This is modern feminism talkin':_

_I expect to run the world in shoes I cannot walk in!_

—I can be who I want to be —La música se intensifica. Y se pone en medio del escenario, toma aire y canta:

_And sex,_

_SEX,_

_SEXY!_

X queda totalmente embelesado; su voz llega tan alto que hasta sobrepasa la música. Y extiende los brazos y alguien le lanza una diadema con las orejas de Dedenne.

—I'm a sexy mouse!

Suena el ritmo del tambor e Yvonne le da la espalda al público haciendo una pose. Entonces se da cuenta que tiene que mirar al público, por lo que se voltea y vuelve a posar, y suena el último beat del tambor y de las trompetas.

Ruby y White se levantan y comienzan a aplaudir emocionados. X se sorprende al ver como incluso Pearl se para y aplaude. Yvonne toma grandes bocanadas de aire y dirige su mirada hacia él, expectante.

El chico sentió muchas cosas en su interior en aquél momento. Esta vez no se refrena a sí mismo a la hora de admirar el traje de Dedenne, y como Y siempre logra verse linda lleve lo que lleve. Está impresionado por su habilidad para cantar- para actuar. Le parecía increíble.Ella era increíble.

Terminó dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa de verdad, una que claramente todos podrían ver. Mas a X poco le importaba en ese momento, solo quería que Y lo viera.

X se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir con los demás.

A la rubia le brillaron los ojos y sonrió abiertamente, iluminando más el teatro, en opinión de X. Platinum salió de detrás de telón y se acercó a ella moviendo sus brazos arriba y abajo—gesto que hacía cuando estaba emocionada o feliz—para felicitarla por su gran actuación. Yvonne la abrazó y la felicitó también, además de reconocer que esta vez no se cayó por el cable.

Y así terminó el último ensayo del día. Ruby despidió a todo el club con alegría y motivación, diciendo que el siguiente fin de semana estarían listos para la obra. Platinum ni siquiera tuvo que ir a recoger sus cosas—Pearl ya las había ordenado por ella, y apenas bajó del escenario la tomó de la mano y la sacó corriendo de allí. X pensó en que Pearl ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Platinum para replicar; probablemente habría querido irse a cambiar el traje de liepard.

—¿Me esperas mientras recojo mis cosas? —preguntó Y mientras le tocaba la mano. X la miró y sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

—Te espero afuera.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue corriendo hacia los bastidores. X la miró irse, admirando la cola de Dedenne moverse al ritmo de sus pisadas. Rascó su cabeza y luego se tocó la cara, sintiéndola caliente.

Tal vez, de entre todos los trajes, el de Dedenne era el que le gustaba más.

* * *

**Omake:**

Unos días después...

X estaba sentando en una banca junto a su senpai, Green, en el dojo de batallas pokemon. Ambos eran los únicos que quedaban en el club. Los demás se habían ido temprano ese día, por lo que ambos chicos aprovecharon para practicar y pelear hasta el cansancio.

Green le pasó una botella de agua fría y una toalla. X las recibió y abrió la botella, echó el agua sobre la toalla, y se la puso sobre la cara. Escuchó a su senpai resoplar con gracia desde su lado derecho.

—Estás exhausto.

—Ha sido una larga semana —replicó X sin moverse. Green solo se quedó callado y continuó bebiendo agua—… hey, Green-senpai…

—¿Qué?

—Tengo una duda… —X quiso agregar "existencial", pero se dijo que a sus 15 años eso sería muy exagerado, al menos por ahora.

Green le miró de reojo con la ceja alzada.

—¿Sí?

—No dejo de darle vueltas: estos días he acompañado a Y para sus ensayos de la obra, y la primera vez que fui estaba practicando su propia canción. Me he dado cuenta que cada vez que la veo me pongo nervioso y pienso en la adorabilidad de los Dedenne —explicó sin moverse, por lo que no pudo notar la expresión confusa de Green—, y no solo la adorabilidad- luego de verla cantar, ya no veo los Dedenne de la misma forma…

—¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto, X? —cuestionó Green rodando los ojos y volviendo a tomar agua. Esta vez X se quitó la toalla de la cara y miró a su senpai con preocupación.

—¿Qué haces cuando encuentras sexy a tu mejor amiga?

Desde fuera del club se escuchó la fuerte tos de Green, en su paso asustando Gold y a Sun, quienes caminaban por ahí con sus rostros llenos de moratones y benditas causadas por la presidente del club de cartas.

* * *

**N/A: Yvonne es la pokegirl más sexy y mi playlist aleatoria y Satoshi Yamamoto lo saben.**

**((alguien más recuerda cuando él confirmó el top de las dexholder con el pecho más grande e Yvonne quedó en primer lugar??? Wild))**

**ALSO cuando vi que me tocó esta canción para la playlist me emocioné, porque esta canción tiene mucha tela, sabes? Pero al escucharla me di cuenta que realmente no tenía una idea para ella... no hay ninguna pokegirl que sea tan tonta como Karen (ojalá Shield sea la dexholder tonta con buen corazón que necesitamos) así que me inventé esta historia donde la canción es de un musical, el musical del colegio xD**

**Aclaraciones: Hitomi es la protagonista femenina de Pokemon Ranger Batonnage, un manga de los juegos Ranger escrito por Kusaka y dibujado por Yamamoto. Hitomi es una chica que es presentada como torpe y que ama jugar con sus objetos mecánicos para intentar mejorarlo.**

**Shield es la nueva protagonista de la saga SwSh. No han salido muchos capítulos por ahora, pero se le ha visto siendo buena con objetos mecánicos.**

**Y eso es todo, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
